1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolled product dispensers for use with rolled product such as paper towels, toilet tissue, plastic sheet or the like, including the residential and commercial applications of: toilet tissue dispensing, paper towel dispensing and food preservation bag and wrap dispensing.
2. Background Art
A variety of devices are used to dispense material arranged in a roll. Product arranged in a roll typically includes rolled perforated sheet stock such as toilet tissue, paper towels, plastic produce bags and the like. The rolled product is typically wound into a cylinder and a hollow portion or core extends through the roll. Dispensers heretofore disclosed typically are of the two armed type which may be further classified into two types. A first type includes a biased spindle or collapsible member which spans the arms to support the roll thereon. The spindle extends through the core of the roll and supports the same by contacting and aligning with an interior wall which defines the core. The second type of dispenser lacks the biased spindle and, in contrast to the spindled type, each arm includes a cantilevered plunger generally extending inwardly and towards the roll. Plunger type dispensers support the roll by the interior of the core, proximate to each opposing end of the roll, being in contact with portions of the plungers penetrating the core. Typically, the plunger type of dispenser either includes a biased arm assembly or a biased plunger assembly to ease the task of installing and removing the roll.
A disadvantage encountered with conventional spindle type dispensers includes requiring two hands to collapse the biased spindle when installing and removing the roll. Moreover, each end of the spindle requires aligning with the respective arm to mount the spindle to the two arms. Handling the spindle to install or remove the roll results in cumbersome and inconvenient replacement of rolls. Also, the spindle may be mishandled resulting in the dispenser coming apart and thereafter being rendered unusable. A common problem with spindle type dispensers used in commercial settings is that loose dispenser parts, such as the spindle, are stolen. Another disadvantage often experienced with the spindle dispensers is that under sizing of the spindle generally causes a loose fit between the roll and the spindle leading to over-spin of the roll and an associated excess dispersing of product. Yet another disadvantage incident with spindle type dispensers is that children, elderly persons and handicapped persons do not possess the dexterity required to install the roll onto, or remove the roll therefrom, the spindle type dispenser. Furthermore, it is often difficult to seat the rolled product core over the plungers, and once seated, the rolled product is often easily displaced from the plungers.
Disadvantages associated with plunger type dispensers include roll installation often requires the user to place each roll end, consecutively, over each plunger while spreading the arms apart wide enough to initially receive the roll. Generally, a person wishing to install a roll onto the plunger dispenser must use a first hand to spread apart the arms and then use their remaining hand to mount the roll on the plungers. Moreover, many plunger type dispensers include plungers that substantially engage the core of the roll which provides excess friction on the roll resulting in defective dispensing of the rolled product.